


Alex races to Ireland to fix things with Luke

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [134]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Alex races to Ireland to fix things with Luke

[backdated to the very end of November, 2013; directly follows [Skype subdrop](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/1177.html)]

 

It's just as well that Alex took off today -- he hasn't been able to concentrate for shit anyway. His head is fucking pounding, probably because he's been grinding his back teeth for _hours_ , and the tension is a killer. He can't believe that he was so fucking stupid. Playing with Luke like that, putting him under from thousands of miles away... What the fuck was he thinking? He shouldn't have control over a goddamn goldfish.  
   
Now finally - _finally_ \- in Ireland after a seemingly endless day of traveling, Alex manfully struggles against the urge to kick the cabdriver's seat, in a gentle nudge to hurry the fuck up.

Luke's spent most of the day in bed, having called in sick as ordered. He'd taken the time late morning to grab a shower but then just changed into a clean pair of soft cotton pj bottoms and a long-sleeve t-shirt. Remote in hand, he's flicking through channels, ignoring his stomach as it gurgles. Obviously he's hungry but he doesn't really feel like doing anything about it. He's bitten his lip bloody, glancing constantly at the clock and wondering when Alex might get here. Promising himself that he won't burst into tears the moment his sir comes through the door.

All but throwing a wad of currency at the taxi driver, Alex bolts from the car and into the hotel. He strides right through the lobby, ignoring the startled employee at the front desk who calls out for him to _Wait! Sir, wait!_ "I know where I'm going," he growls without even a glance back, and takes the stairs up two at a time. The room number Luke gave him has been burning in his brain for nearly twenty-four hours now, and he slams his fist against the door in three pounding knocks.

Luke startles at the banging, bolting upright, his heart in his throat, but in the next minute he's on his feet and headed for the door. "Yes?"

"It's me."

Flinging the door open, Luke pretty much throws himself at Alex, looping his arms around his sir's neck and hugging him tight. And of course he can't help it. Despite any promises he made earlier he's already sobbing.

Alex's grip on Luke is just as tight, and he shoves him inside and against the wall, letting the heavy door swing shut behind them. "Okay, baby. It's okay," he whispers, feeling like he can't possibly get as much of his boy as he needs right now. Wanting to swallow him up and surround him. "Everything'll be all right now. It's okay."

Luke can't believe Alex is here. He knew he was coming but now he's here, in the flesh, and Luke needed this so badly. Far more than he ever would have admitted. "I missed you so much," he whispers, eyes closed, clinging.

"I missed you too." Alex hides his face in the curve of Luke's neck and holds absolutely still for a long moment, needing to simply absorb the reality that yes, finally, he has his lover in his arms again. "Come sit on the bed," he orders, the words a bit muffled, and then takes Luke's hand and crosses the room, scooting back to sit against the headboard so that Luke can be in his lap.

Luke wraps his arms around Alex's neck again, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. Letting his sir's scent and touch and tone soothe him.

Alex doesn't know how long they sit like that, cuddled tightly together. And he doesn't care how much time passes. This is the healing he so desperately needs, and he hopes it helps Luke too.

Luke wants to say he's sorry Alex had to leave his training, had to come here and take care of him, god, rescue him like he's some sort of damsel-in-distress, but he knows how much Alex hates apologies, especially for something they both know was necessary. So instead he just whispers, "Thank you. I really needed you here."

"Thank you," Alex whispers in turn, and rubs his cheek against Luke's hair, "for not fighting me on this." It wouldn't have changed the outcome, hell no. But it would have made the process a lot more difficult.  
  
Luke drops one arm from Alex's neck and slides his hand up under his sir's sweater, breath hitching softly at the feel of warm solid skin against his palm. His cock stirs and he moans, kissing the side of Alex's throat.

The plan totally works for Alex, and his own cock surges in instant response. But... "Slow," he whispers. "We're doing this slow, this time. I'm gonna love you properly, like I couldn't do the other night."

Luke nods, continuing to touch Alex, shifting in his lap, his mouth on his skin, wanting even closer.

Alex pulls back only the fraction needed to strip off his sweater, his t-shirt. He shed his jacket back at Heathrow, already too acclimated to extreme cold to be chilled by the UK in autumn. Bare to the waist now, he tugs Luke in against him again even as he tries to wish his lover's clothing away.

Shifting in Alex's lap again so he's straddling his sir, Luke whimpers, almost feverish with need, his hands everywhere at once even as he turns from Alex's throat to his mouth, licking deep.

Moaning into the kiss, Alex drags up Luke's long-sleeved tee. "You need to be naked," he growls softly against his boy's lips. "I want to touch you."

Luke helps Alex get rid of his t-shirt then sprawls back to shove his pajama bottoms free and off the bed before reclaiming his spot on his sir's lap. "I want you inside me," he whispers, nibbling at Alex's mouth. Trying to restrain himself. " _Need_ you..."

The brief break in contact was all Alex needed to scrabble open the fly of his jeans and shove them halfway down his thighs. Now he cups Luke's ass, pulling his boy in so their erections rub together. "Are you prepped?" he whispers, and it's something he would never ordinarily ask; but today has not been ordinary.

Luke shakes his head, heat filling his cheeks. "I didn't think..." he whispers, but he should have. He _knew_ Alex was coming.

Alex nods, not very surprised. After all, he wouldn't have asked if he didn't have a suspicion. "Do it now," he says simply, quietly. "Show your sir."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds quickly, moving from Alex's lap to get the lube from the nightstand and kneel beside his sir, back turned, a small smile flashed over his shoulder as he slicks his fingers and reaches behind himself, rubbing the tips around his hole with a low moan. So thankful Alex is letting him do this for him, that he's not mad at Luke for not being ready.

It's the first time Alex has seen Luke smile since the other night, before he fucked everything up with his boy, and his heart thumps painfully in his chest. Reaching out, he lightly trails his hand over Luke's nape, then slowly caresses down his back. "You're so beautiful."

"Mm." Luke closes his eyes at the touch, pushing two fingers inside himself, his hole already greedily clamping down on them. "You make me feel beautiful."

"Sometimes you make me feel like a god," Alex murmurs, barely thinking about the words. So completely focused on the show right in front of him.

"You are a god, my god," Luke whispers, his cock jerking, hole fluttering as he pushes three fingers deeper, stretching himself open for his sir.

At those words, love squeezes Alex's heart like a fist, so hard that it hurts. "That's enough," he says quietly, unwilling to wait longer for Luke to connect with him. To make him whole. "Face me, _älskling_ ," he directs, taking Luke's hand and pulling him back to sit in his lap once more.

The moment he's back in place, Luke reaches behind him for Alex's cock, getting the head against his hole. "Please?" he whispers. "Please, sir, I need you so badly."

"Yes," Alex tells him, sliding his hands over Luke's hips, "but remember I said slow."

Luke whimpers but he complies, moaning as the thick head breaches his body.

"God, fuck yes," Alex mutters, forcing himself to wait instead of taking over and pounding into his lover. Maybe it's not _patient_ waiting, but it's waiting just the same. "I love you so much," he whispers, slipping his arms around his boy and curling his fingers into Luke's hair, tugging his head back to feast on his throat.

"I love you too," Luke gets out but it's almost lost on another moan as he slowly takes Alex in, his cock jerking between them.

"Fuck," Alex breathes, and nips sharply at the tender skin just beneath Luke's jaw. "You feel so goddamn good."

"So do you, oh god," Luke wails, fighting to keep the sound as quiet as he can. "I was made for you," he whispers, meaning every word as he bears down, intensifying the stretch of his body. "No one's ever made me feel like this, filled me like this..."

And that right there... Yeah, this is one of those times Alex was talking about; a time when Luke makes him feel like he's got both immortality _and_ super powers. He wraps his hand around his lover's cock and begins to stroke in time with Luke's hips.

Luke whimpers, fingers rubbing at the back of Alex's neck, struggling to keep his movements slow as he lifts and drops again and again, his cock jerking against Alex's palm. "Oh, god... oh, god, it feels so good..."

"I want you to come for me, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers. "I want to watch your face." 

Luke nods, lifting and dropping a little faster, his eyes locked on Alex's as he whines low in his throat and cries out as his orgasm crashes over him, his hole clenching convulsively around Alex's cock.

_God. Yes._ Alex stares, breathless. Abruptly his self-control shatters and his orgasm slams into him, overwhelming.

Moaning and crying out again as Alex fills him, hot and thick and wet, Luke drops his head to his sir's shoulder, clinging tight again in the aftermath.

Alex wraps his arms around his husband as Luke's hips slow, then still. Until the biggest disturbance in the room is their ragged breathing. "Mine," Alex whispers, just grazing his lips over Luke's throat. "Always."

Luke nods, kissing bare skin. "Yours," he whispers, so incredibly grateful Alex is here. That he belongs to this man, body and soul.

Smiling slightly, Alex eases Luke out of his lap and onto the bed. Then he scoots to lie down and pulls his lover into his arms, needing simply to hold and be held.

Snuggling in close, Luke closes his eyes and falls into a sound sleep for the first time in two days.

* * *

When he awakes, Luke burrows in still closer, almost disbelieving that Alex is here, with him. He'd accepted the idea he wouldn't see Alex until after the race so fully that it's almost a shock to his system to have him here now. A good one though. One he needed so badly, even if the reason for needing it now has him embarrassed – and worried. Worried Alex won't want to play with him when they're apart. He snuffles a little and presses in closer, finally tilting his head back to find his lover, his sir, watching him. "Hi," he whispers.

"Hi," Alex whispers back. Ordinarily he's got no trouble falling asleep after sex, and especially on top of the intense training he's been doing... But tonight he really only dozed here and there. The rest of the time he spent watching Luke. And worrying. "How do you feel now?"  
  
"Better," Luke says with a smile. "More clear-headed."

"Good." Alex brushes his lips over his lover's hair, hugging him tighter for a second. "I'm sorry I put you through that, Luke," he says softly, even though he inwardly cringes. "I shouldn't have left things that way the other night. I should've paid more attention, and... It was really irresponsible of me."

"No, it wasn't," Luke says, already tensing, knowing _exactly_ where Alex is going with this. "You couldn't have known. We've played like that other times and I've been fine. It was just a bunch of things that came together and... went sideways."

Alex's brow furrows and he rolls Luke to his back, propping himself on his elbow so that he can look down into his lover's eyes. "Nah, we didn't. Not like... not when we were separated that way. I should never have done anything that might put you into headspace like that when I'm not right there with you," he argues. And shit, he was so fucking focused on his own pleasure that he hadn't even realized Luke was under in the first place. It's the fucking worst kind of dominant there is.

"But you couldn't have known," Luke protests. "And I'd never felt like that before. Except for that one time," shit. When he was in service and things went pear-shaped as well. But he hadn't recognized the way he was feeling. "I'll know better next time."

"No, I... Wait." Alex's frown deepens. "What time? Which one?"

Luke chews at his lip for a second, wishing he'd thought before speaking. "When we did the few days of service and I screwed up," he says. "I felt like I did this time then but I didn't make the connection. I thought I was just a little down about being apart from you and then I thought I was sick."

_Christ_. Alex drags his hand over his face, and rubs his eyes hard. He lies back down, wrapping an arm around Luke's middle and burying his face in the pillow. "It's not your fault. I fucked up." _I fucked up and it's unacceptable._ How long ago was it that he first said those words to Luke?

"No, you didn't," Luke insists firmly. "If anything, if you're going to insist on someone fucking up, then _we_ fucked up, but if I didn't get that I was feeling weird, then maybe there was nothing for you to see or get either. Please... can we just leave it alone? It makes me feel worse to have you blaming yourself and it makes me scared that you won't want to play with me in certain ways and if I can't be honest with you for fear of those things, then we're more likely to have issues, aren't we?"

Alex blows out a breath, then props his chin in his hand so he can see Luke's eyes. "But then, what's that? Yeah, I want you to be honest with me, always. But... am I supposed to hide... you know, hide how I feel about this stuff?" He's not trying to argue; truly, he's not. But if Luke wants him to keep it to himself when he feels like a complete fuck-up, then Alex needs to know that now.

"No, of course not," Luke says softly, realizing he hasn't really thought things through. "I want you to tell me how you feel. I just wish you wouldn't take everything on your shoulders. I'm in this relationship too and I'm happy. I love you, I trust you – with good reason – and I believe what I said – that if anyone fucked up here, rather than it just being something that happened, it's both of us."

There's a familiar ache in Alex's heart when Luke tells him that, when he talks about trust that way. What's unfamiliar is how the pain melts into something lighter, easier, at the understanding that Luke means every word. "You're so incredible," Alex whispers, his gaze tracing each fine feature of his lover's face. "You always do this. You make things seem possible."

"Maybe because they are, with us," Luke responds, lifting his head for a kiss.

Alex licks slowly into his lover's mouth, then lies back and pulls Luke on top of him. Maybe... Yeah, maybe all these possibilities are real.  



End file.
